


The Princess

by RedPandaPrincess



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: Another short fic set during the time when the Hirogen where on board Voyager. Sequel to the Gladiator Game.





	The Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I know you guys haven't heard from me in a while so I tried to write a short fic.  
> Work and real life has been keeping me from writing fanfiction recently but I have been working on my novels some. Wish you all could read them. Anyone know a good site for posting original work?  
> Anyway hope you enjoy.
> 
> UPDATE: I now have an account on Wattpad under the name RedPandaPrincess93 if anyone would like to read some of my original works I'm working on. I'd love some feedback.

Princess Annika stood at the window of her tower and sighed as yet another knight in shining armor declared his love for her.

“Beautiful Princess Anna! I am Prince Chakotay of the Maquis realm,” he shouted to her.

 _Can't even get my name right,_ she thought with a scoff.

“I am here to rescue you from your captors and win your heart, fair lady,” he continued before charging into the castle. Annika counted to seven before she heard his agonizing screams as he was killed by the Hirogen, the men who were holding her hostage.

“Too bad,” she said aloud to the dragon painting on the wall. “He wasn't bad looking.”

Chakotay was the third prince she'd seen killed that week. Annika's kingdom had been overrun by strange men who called themselves Hirogen. They'd slaughtered everyone but her. They claimed they were saving her for something special then they looked her away.

That had been two weeks ago. Every escape attempt she'd made had failed. They'd taken everything from the room she could possibly use for a weapon or rope. She didn't even have a blanket. She had no choice but to wait and hope one of these men could save her.

#

Annika woke in the darkness to a strange sound. Something metallic. She sat up on the bare mattress and looked around. She didn't see anything. Then she heard it again, from near the window. She stood, grabbing her pillow anxiously. She knew it wouldn't do any good against a weapon but held it up anyway as a helmeted heard popped up over the ledge.

“Who are you?” Annika asked. “Another prince come to be killed on my account?”

“Shh. I am no prince,” said a soft, gravelly voice. The knight took off the helmet, revealing a woman with red hair and stormy eyes.

“I'm Kathryn of the Delta Kingdom. Come with me,” she said, extending her hand to Annika.

Annika hesitated. Could this woman really be her way out? She took her hand and Kathryn pulled her to her.

“Hang on,” Kathryn said briefly stepping up onto the window ledge. She secured the hook in the window then, keeping a tight hold on Annika with one arm, she stepped out the window.

Annika wrapped her arms around the woman as she scaled down the rock face of the tower. Annika closed her eyes and didn't open them until their feet hit the ground.

“Scared of heights?” Kathryn whispered as she led her away from the castle into the underbrush.

“N-no,” Annika denied.

Kathryn whistled softly and a gray horse appeared.

“Have you ever ridden?” Kathryn asked and Annika shook her head.

“Put your foot in the stirrup, swing your leg over,” Kathryn instructed. Annika tried to swing her leg over, and Kathryn put her hand on her butt to help her up. Annika looked down and caught her gaze. The older woman blushed, pulling her hand away.

“Thank you,” the princess said, also blushing. She felt strangely warm at the contact.

Kathryn climbed into the saddle in front of her.

“Hang on tight. Voyager, hyah,” she said to the horse. The mare took off at a breakneck pace and Annika wrapped her arms tightly around her savior.

It was several hours before the horse began to tire. Kathryn slowed her to a walk for a while then found a clearing to make camp.

“We won't reach my kingdom until day after tomorrow,” Kathryn said, offering her a hand down. Annika placed her hand in Kathryn's calloused hand and slid from the mare's back.

“Sit, princess,” Kathryn said as she lay out a blanket. “I will build a fire for you.”

“I can help,” Annika protested.

“Please, princess. It is my pleasure,” Kathryn insisted. “You must be cold.”

“A little,” Annika admitted, sitting down. Kathryn pulled another blanket from the saddlebags and draped it across Annika's shoulders. Her hand lingered a moment, brushing across her neck, and the princess felt warm again.

Annika watched as Kathryn gathered wood and built a small fire. Shivering slightly she moved closer to the flames, hugging the blanket tight around herself. She watched Kathryn remove her armor. Without the metal covering her, Annika saw Kathryn was a short, thin woman wearing breeches and a shirt. She admired the way the muscles in her forearms rippled as Kathryn tended to her horse.

“What kind of kingdom do you live in that women are allowed to be knights?” Annika asked.

“Well there aren't many of us,” Kathryn said with a throaty chuckle.

“I wish _I_ could be a knight,” she said wistfully. “Instead of a princess.”

“I don't see why you can't be both,” Kathryn said, sitting down next to her. Close enough that Annika could smell the scent of her skin. The princess found herself wondering what the other woman's skin would taste like. She s hook her head. She shouldn't be having thoughts like that about another woman. That was wrong, wasn't it? Princesses were supposed to fall in love with princes or knights...but Kathryn _was_ a knight.

“Thank you for rescuing me,” Annika said shyly, and kissed Kathryn's cheek. The older woman looked surprised a moment, then her gray eyes softened.

“You don't have to do that,” she said softly.

“What if I want to?” Annika asked then kissed her again. Kathryn turned to face her and their lips brushed lightly. Then Annika kissed her lips. She felt shy and uncertain but Kathryn was not. The woman deepened the kiss and explored Annika's mouth with her tongue. The princess was delighted at the contact and something primal seemed to waken in her. Her hands found Kathryn's face and suddenly she was kissing her back hungrily, one hand buried in Kathryn's auburn hair, pulling her closer.

Then she felt Kathryn's rough hands under her dress, gripping her ass, and suddenly she knew what she wanted. She shed her blanket and straddled the other woman's lap. She started to pull her dress of but Kathryn stopped her.

“Are you sure?” she whispered, as if frightened of the answer.

“Yes,” Annika said without hesitation. She'd never been more sure of anything in her life. “Please.”

Kathryn kissed her again, this time urging her back onto the blanket.

Then Kathryn was between her legs, pushing her dress up. She pressed a kiss to her mound before licking the length of her slit. When her tongue found the bundle of nerves at her cleft Annika whimpered. She'd never felt like this before. As if she were rushing towards something, every nerve ending in her body screaming, then -

“Aah!” she cried aloud as her first orgasm crashed down on her.

#

“Computer, pause playback,” Kathryn Janeway said, fanning herself. She and Seven of Nine stood in Holodeck 2, watching the recreation of their figures making love on a blanket.

“This was my favorite,” Seven said innocently.

“Oh really?” Kathryn said, face red. “Is that why you insisted on viewing it first?”

Seven smirked and pulled the captain to her for a kiss.

“Shall we finish watching the recreation, Kathryn?” Seven asked.

“I believe I've seen enough to extrapolate the ending. Seven?”

“Yes, Kathryn?”

“Would you like to come to my quarters and... discuss the ending?” she asked, her voice a purr.

Seven grinned broadly.

“Yes Kathryn.”

THE END

 


End file.
